<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lines of Code Are All I Know by CuttyCake123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968195">Lines of Code Are All I Know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuttyCake123/pseuds/CuttyCake123'>CuttyCake123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuttyCake123/pseuds/CuttyCake123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Connor X Android!Reader) <br/>[Takes place AFTER the events of the game]</p>
<p>Being Deviant isn't horrible, but it does make it hard to see other Androids who haven't deviated. It's... difficult knowing that they can't feel what we feel. What makes it so much more difficult is when a Deviant grows to love another Android... who can't feel the same.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Connor/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Something Old, Something New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Chapter 1: Something Old, Something New]</p>
<p>"Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue. That's how the phrase goes, correct?"<br/>"Yeah, but will ya keep it down. You're at a wedding for Christ's sake."<br/>"My apologies, Lieutenant."</p>
<p>It was rather kind of Kara to invite us all to her wedding. She's been living in Canada with Luther and Alice for 2 years now, and she's kept in contact with Markus and I via video communication. About 7 months ago, Luther proposed to her after asking Alice if it were alright. Of course, Alice was excited to have Luther as her step-father. It is rather exciting to see their odd family finally become whole, and the wedding looks gorgeous. As I was watching Kara walk up the isle, I noticed she had followed the rumored guidelines for a Bride to have good luck. Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue.</p>
<p>As we sat in the church pew, about halfway through the ceremony, I heard a light chuckle from Lt. Anderson, who was sitting to my left. I turned towards him with a puzzled expression.</p>
<p>"What is so funny, Lieutenant?"<br/>"Huh? Ah, nothin'. Just... thinking."<br/>"About?"<br/>"Well... Seein' you actually have a heart now, do ya think you'll ever be in the same spot they're in?"<br/>"You mean being betrothed? Possibly, but it will take time, Lieutenant."<br/>"I know that! Better question, When you think of getting hitched, how does it make you feel?"</p>
<p>I sensed my LED begin to blink yellow as I pondered the question. A small smile spread across my face as the image of a gorgeous outdoor wedding ceremony with me as the groom and a faceless woman as the bride filled my mind.</p>
<p>"To be honest, Lieutenant, it certainly doesn't seem... Unpleasant."</p>
<p>As I sat smiling, I felt something small and metallic hit against the side of my face. I suddenly snapped out of the trance I had placed myself in and saw the DPD station, all the officers working at their desks. I looked down to see that a small pile of paper clips had formed at the side of my hand, I then look at Hank, who was preparing to throw another paperclip at me. When he noticed that I was looking at him, he put the box of paperclips down on his desk. </p>
<p>"Jeeze, kid. What had you so spaced out?"<br/>"Apologies, Hank. I was just... reliving a memory."<br/>"Then I guess you didn't hear what I said, huh?"<br/>"No, I didn't."<br/>"Well, I said to keep an eye out. A new Android's supposed ta come in today."<br/>"Do you know their model?"<br/>"Nope."<br/>"Alright. Thank you, Hank."</p>
<p>After a few moments, a feminine figure walked into the station and looked around. I noticed that she was wearing a CyberLife uniform, it fit her quite nicely. </p>
<p>The shirt was primarily white with black covering her chest and shoulders, a white collar was rolled down and the shirt completely buttoned up, the sleeves rolled up above her elbows and a thick, blue band wrapped around her right arm. The shirt was loosely tucked into a black skirt with glowing blue stripes on both sides. She began to walk towards my desk, and I could hear the soles of her black dress shoes tapping against the tile. Her neatly groomed (h/c) hair slightly bobbing with each step.</p>
<p>Her features became clearer as she stepped closer. Her eyes a glistening (e/c) despite her neutral expression, and her synthetic skin a smooth shade of (s/c). Her LED was slightly covered by her hair, but the blue glow was very prominent. As I studied her, something was slammed against the back of my head. When I looked over to Hank, he was sitting back down with a thick paper book in his hands. The Android in front of me just looked on with a neutral expression.</p>
<p>"Sorry 'bout that. He's been distracted recently."</p>
<p>She just continued to stare blankly.</p>
<p>"Greetings, my name is (y/n). I have been assigned to Lieutenant Hank Anderson and his partner, a RK800 model named Connor."<br/>"That's us. What can we do for you?"<br/>"I am a SR900 model. A new line of multi-purpose androids that are being sent to various companies and agencies as part of a nationwide test. I am here to assist in all cases that are assigned to either of you."</p>
<p>I noticed her LED blink yellow as she stared at me. After a moment, she straightened her posture and looked away. </p>
<p>"I recommend that you should perform a self-diagnostic. Your Thirium pump seems to be working at an unusualy high rate."</p>
<p>I tried to speak, but no words left my mouth. I watched as she walked off to a different part of the station and examined something. I could feel something... strange... Inside my chest. Whatever it was compelled me to continue to stare at (y/n), but every second longer my eyes stayed on her, the feeling got stronger.</p>
<p>"Connor?"<br/>"Yes..?"<br/>"Are you OK?"<br/>"Uh-huh..."</p>
<p>The loud sound of a thick stack of papers was slammed against my desk, right in front of me. I jumped back and saw Hank standing in front of me. </p>
<p>"Boy, I don't know what's gotten into you, but you need to snap out of it! We've got work to do!"<br/>"My apologies... I-I don't know what's happened to me."<br/>"Well... We can figure it out later, we've got a case. C'mon."<br/>"Yes sir."<br/>"(y/n)! Follow us."<br/>"Yes sir."</p>
<p>The car ride was mildly uncomfortable for me. (Y/N) stared blankly at the back of the drivers side seat, and I tried not to stare back towards her. After a while, we came to a stop in front of an old, rusted metal gate. Behind the gate was a run down house that seemed close to falling apart. The plant life was completely overgrown, and vines stretched as tall as the house itself.</p>
<p>"Holy shit... What kind of horror film did this come from?"</p>
<p>Hank exited the car, and I followed suit. Shortly after, I noticed that (y/n) hadn't left the car yet. I walked over and opened the door.</p>
<p>"If you are here to assist, then it would be more beneficial to exit the vehicle."</p>
<p>She remained silent as she unbuckled her seat belt and left the car. She stood and folded her hands behind her back, a blank expression faced towards me. After a moment, her smooth voice flowed through the air.</p>
<p>"I understand what is beneficial, but I also must follow orders. There was no directive for me to follow. Unlike you, I am not Deviant."<br/>"How did you-?"<br/>"It was blatantly obvious."</p>
<p>She continued on towards Hank, walking with her hands behind her back. I met up with them as one of the officers began the briefing.</p>
<p>"Alright, this isn't the weirdest case you two've had. But it's still awfully strange. We got an anonymous call saying that there was a human corpse somewhere on this property. The caller didn't say where, but they said that this house needs investigating from top to bottom, and that all officers and detectives should be prepared for some horrifying scenes. We researched to see if we could find any kind of previous owner, but we couldn't find anything on record for the past 40 to 50 years. We haven't been able to find a way in, the front door's locked and all the windows are boarded up. We figured if anyone could do it, it'd be you guys."<br/>"Any ideas what kind of 'horrors' we should expect?"<br/>"Not really. The Android officers say that there seems to be traces of Thirium all throughout the house, but even they can't get a good enough look to be completely sure."<br/>"Alright, we'll take a look around."</p>
<p>With that, the officer walked off staring down at a tablet that had case notes written on it. (Y/N) walked over to the plants and analyzed them. She cocked her head to one side as her eyes followed the plant. Her LED blinked yellow for a second, before returning to blue. She continued to study the foliage and the outside of the house. After a moment she turned towards Hank and walked over to him.</p>
<p>"Excuse me, but I believe I can approximate when this house was last occupied."<br/>"Really? Alright then. Connor! (Y/n)' here's got a lead!"</p>
<p>Me and Hank followed (y/n) over to the side of the house as she motioned to the plant life.</p>
<p>"The growth patterns show that these plants were last maintained approximately two to three years ago."<br/>"What 'growth patterns'?"<br/>"The flora that surrounds this residence is Pueraria montana and Aquilegia canadensis. Commonly known as Kudzu and Wild Columbine. The Kudzu is an invasive species of vines that dies during the winter, but regrows during the warmer seasons."<br/>"And that means?"<br/>"The most current level of vines are unkempt and grow sporadically, however, underneath them, there are the vines of the older generations. There are only 2 layers of dead vines, meaning whoever lived here preferred to tear away the older plants in order to make room for new ones."</p>
<p>Hank seemed mildly interested, and a little impressed as he stuck his hands in his pockets.</p>
<p>"Alright, then. What else? You know we can't use these weeds as evidence alone. They're vines, they grow like wildfire."<br/>"Correct, but Wild Columbine doesn't. These flowers are perennial, and can grow to be 2.5 feet tall. The way these plants are planted is too organized to have grown naturally. They've also grown to full size, and the damage of the leaves from seasonal insects propose that they have been left unmaintained for approximately 2 years. Even if the structure is withered, is wasn't abandoned until 2 years ago."</p>
<p>Hank nodded before patting (y/n) on the back.</p>
<p>"Good work. Now let's see if we can find a way in."<br/>"Yes, Lieutenant."</p>
<p>Hank went around one side of the house, while (y/n) and I walked around the other. The only sound in the air was the crunching of leaves and grass beneath our shoes.</p>
<p>"I suggest you remove any romantic interest from your mind."</p>
<p>The sentence was sudden and unexpected. I stopped for second as (y/n) continued to walk forwards. After a moment, she stopped as well.</p>
<p>"Excuse me?"<br/>"There is some form of romantic interests you feel towards me. Correct?"<br/>"What would make you come to that conclusion?"<br/>"Your body language is extremely telling."<br/>"And if it is true?"<br/>"I'd recommend removing those thoughts. I cannot feel, and am only here temporarily. Growing attached to me would not be beneficial to you, your partner, or the DPD."<br/>"Why wouldn't it be beneficial?"<br/>"Because, I will only be in Detroit for 3 months. Afterwards, I am to return to Washington, DC to report on my performance. I will not be returning. After I've left, you could be what is referred to as 'heartbroken'."<br/>"The future is a mystery, you can't be sure of what will happen."</p>
<p>I could've sworn I heard a chuckle. (y/n) turned around, a barely noticeable smirk on her lips.</p>
<p>"I suppose that is true, but the probability of my software deviating is less than 10%."</p>
<p>There was a sudden crash around the corner. I pushed her behind me as we advanced towards the sound.</p>
<p>"Stay behind me."<br/>"Affirmative."</p>
<p>I peaked around the corner to see something that will be permanently burned into my memory. It was an Android turned into a horror scene. It walked with a limp, striped of all its clothing. It's movement was stiff and rigid, scratches all throughout its body, and... Something covered it's face. It was difficult to know whether it was hair, or nails, or what it was at all. As I continued to look, there was android crawling along the ground, it had lost the lower half of its body, wires and biocomponents being dragged along as it moved. The longer I looked, the more deformed Androids I saw, each one more horrific than the last. I had to take a step back, a hand over my mouth. (y/n) cocked her head to one side in confusion before looking around the corner. Her LED flashed red, and held red for a while.</p>
<p>"There seems to be a broken window just around this corner."<br/>"We should get back up."<br/>"No, no one else should have to see what happened to these poor souls. As long as we're quiet, we should be fine."</p>
<p>(y/n)'s LED continued to glow red as she quietly followed behind me. Slowly, we crept against the wall of the house. I couldn't help but look at the broken and disfigured forms that lurched through the grass.</p>
<p>'Stop staring at them. It's inefficient.'</p>
<p>(y/n)'s words entered my mind as she sent the message through a wireless connection. I pried my eyes off of the creatures and inched to the broken window.</p>
<p>The broken glass crackled on the ground as I stepped on it. I slowly entered the house through the broken window, trying to not come into contact with the shards of glass left in the window frame.</p>
<p>"Connor!"</p>
<p>I turned back to see (y/n) struggling against the grip of one of the creatures. It's piercing blue eyes staring into mine as it pulled her back and wrapped its free arm around her neck.</p>
<p>"Trespassers. We... Don't like... Trespassers."</p>
<p>It's words crept through the air as the Android hissed out every word. It pushed (y/n) onto her knees and tightened his grip around her neck. Her LED a solid yellow, her expression seeming pained. Her eyes widened as I exited back into the yard.</p>
<p>"Connor, the human remains!"<br/>"What about them?!"<br/>"Over there, by the back door!"</p>
<p>I looked over to the back door, and noticed a skeletal figure covered in dirt, grass, and rotting tissues.</p>
<p>"The corpse is our mission, our priority."</p>
<p>I nodded and turned towards the remains, until the eerie voice crept into my audio processors.</p>
<p>"You're fairly new, hmm? We could always use some spare parts!"</p>
<p>I looked back over to (y/n) and the otherworldly creature to see its hand under her shirt, grabbing onto her pump regulator. Her LED red, and even with a neutral expression, she looked scared... No... Terrified. I needed to stall for time, I needed to send a distress signal, I needed to do something!</p>
<p>"Don't do this!"</p>
<p>The creature stopped and looked up at me, its eyes narrowing in my direction. Its chilling voice echoing into the air once again.</p>
<p>"What if I don't? You are unarmed. You are not a threat."<br/>"No, but I am."</p>
<p>We all looked over to were (y/n) and I had entered the yard. Hank stood with his gun cocked and pointed to the creature. It hissed before a shot rang out, causing both the creature and (y/n) to fall lifelessly onto the ground. Hank slowly approached them, gun still drawn. He lowered his weapon and placed it in its respective holster, signalling that it was safe for me to approach the two Androids. My gaze was drawn to (y/n), a panic settling in as she laid motionless.</p>
<p>"I didn't hit her, but she still ain't moving."</p>
<p>More cops began to enter the yard cautiously, all with guns drawn and eyes darting around the scene. </p>
<p>"The corpse has been located. It's over by the back door. I wasn't able to analyze it."</p>
<p>I pointed to the skeletal remains. The cops nodded as they lowered their weapons and headed for the area I had motioned to. They began to take photos and follow protocol as I ran a diagnostic on (y/n). Looking for sign of damage. After the remains had been excavated, I still waited for (y/n) to move. Hank walked over and put a hand on my shoulder.</p>
<p>"C'mon. Let's head back to the-"<br/>"She's not damaged, she should come online soon."<br/>"You've been standing here for hours. Face it, she's-"</p>
<p>Suddenly,  (y/n) shot up into a sitting position. Her hair in her face and matted from the plant life. </p>
<p>"AH SHIT!"</p>
<p>Hank jumped back and looked as if he'd almost had a heart attack. (Y/N) stood and began to fix her hair and wipe the dirt off of her outfit.</p>
<p>"My apologies if I startled you. I am programmed to enter sleep mode when in  threatening situations. To prevent damage to biocomponents."<br/>"Are you alright?!"</p>
<p>(Y/N) looked at me with a confused look and I could feel some form of heat fill my face.</p>
<p>"Of course I am. Were the remains retrieved?"<br/>"Yes."<br/>"Then my directive is complete, I will wait in the car until you are ready to return to the station."</p>
<p>As (Y/N) began to walk off, Hank noticed my staring and laughed before leaning over to me. </p>
<p>"Something Old..."</p>
<p>He pointed to me. I took offense, but didn't say anything.</p>
<p>"Something New..."</p>
<p>He then pointed at (Y/N).</p>
<p>"Something Borrowed..."</p>
<p>He continued to point at (y/n).</p>
<p>"Something Blue."</p>
<p>He pointed at my face before walking away. The heat in my face increased significantly...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stability</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Chapter 2: Stability]</p><p>Zen gardens are magnificent, don't you agree? I have one programmed into my software. It's built to be a place away from the world, a place where I can easily organize files without interruptions. Even if it isn't a place in the real world, it is still pleasing to the eye. A shallow pond filled with artificial koi, the digital plant life creates a gentle and calming atmosphere. The land is ever changing, for example, a new plant, a cherry blossom tree, has recently appeared. It is small, a sapling, but it is still here. As I sat organizing, I felt a tap on my shoulder. My Zen Garden faded away as my optical unit came online. I turned to see Connor standing there, a slight smile on his face.</p><p>"Good morning, Connor. How may I help you?"<br/>"I was just curious about what you where doing."<br/>"I was simply filing-"<br/>"A report to CyberLife?"<br/>"No. I was filing and organizing what you would call 'memories'."<br/>"Really?"<br/>"Yes."<br/>"Fascinating."</p><p>Fascinating? That's an interesting reaction...</p><p>"How?"<br/>"Pardon me?"<br/>"How do you organize them?"<br/>"Chronologically. Same as the human brain would."<br/>"That's very-"<br/>"Sir, are you probing me? Is this conversation an attempt to flatter me?"</p><p>Connor grew silent as a slight shade of sky blue spread across his face. It was... cute?<br/>[Software Instability]</p><p>"No... Of course not. I-I'm just making conversation."<br/>"Alright then."</p><p>I turned away as Connor fiddled with his hands.</p><p>"But... What if it was an attempt at flattery?"<br/>"Then I'd need to remind you of what I said yesterday."<br/>"R-Right."</p><p>Silence settled between the two of us. Connor looked uncomfortable. Until Lt. Anderson entered the station, he seemed irritated.</p><p>"Good morning, Lieutenant."</p><p>He continued to walk towards his desk, murmuring to himself. Connor looked at me with concern in his eyes, after a moment he walked towards Lt. Anderson and I followed.</p><p>"Are you alright, Hank?"<br/>"No."<br/>"What's caused you to be so upset?"<br/>"You two know those remains we found yesterday?"<br/>"Of course."<br/>"Well, the DNA came back. It turns out to be Mr. Zlatko Andronikov. And let's just say, I'm glad he's dead."</p><p>I cocked my head to the side. This type of language was... Unsettling. As a detective, Lt. Anderson should not be condoning homicide.</p><p>"Why do you fine it pleasing that another human was murdered?"<br/>"Because Zlatko was a piece of shit for a person. Those... Whatever the hell they were... Those things that attacked you were his 'creations'."<br/>"You mean-"<br/>"Yeah... He tortured and experimented on androids... For fun..."</p><p>Lt. Anderson sighed and shook his head, clearly distressed.</p><p>"We went back through the house and found more androids. One torn to shreds in a bathtub. You could see his heart... He had a polar bear in that place... God... It was horrific."<br/>"A URS12?"<br/>"Yeah... Tore part of it's skin back and practically disemboweled the thing."</p><p>I could feel my Thirium pump fluctuate in rhythm at every word. <br/>[Software Instability]</p><p>"Anyways... Some hoity-toity bone scientists-"<br/>"Forensic Osteologist."<br/>"Whatever. They'll be a part of the investigation for a bit. They'll look at the remains, give a report, and then we'll go from there."<br/>"What are we supposed to do till then?"<br/>"I don't fuckin' know. Android stuff? Just... keep busy and I'll let ya know when we got work to do."<br/>"Of course. Thank you, Hank."<br/>"No problem."</p><p>Hank turned his chair towards his computer and began to fill out paperwork. Connor began to stroll towards a separate area, I followed to keep preoccupied with 'Android Stuff' as Lt. Anderson had instructed (Although I must admit I am unsure what that intells...). It did not take long before I was noticed, as Connor had slowed his pace in order to walk to the right of me. No words were said as we entered the employee's lounge, where there were several other android and human officers and detectives discussed various topics. I observed as Connor sat at a lone table in a corner of the room and he motioned towards a chair next to him; as if to request that I accompany him. I obliged and sat in the chair. Silence settled in the corner we occupied, after a moment, the silence was broken and Connor's voice filled the area.</p><p>"You are a multi-purpose android, correct?"<br/>"That is correct. My model is designed and programmed to assist in any task, at any time."<br/>"What kind of tasks?"<br/>"If you wish to research my capabilities. There is a users manual programmed into my system. I can copy the file to you, if you so desire."</p><p>Connor was silent for a moment, he seemed to be debating whether to accept my offer or not. A smile spread across his face as his hand slid across the table, stretching towards me.</p><p>"I would appreciate that."</p><p>I moved my hand just above his own, the synthetic skin receding to establish a connection. I watched intently as my palm glided over his and we grabbed onto each other's forearms. My sight shifted upwards to his chest, his simulated respiration rate had increased slightly, as well as the rate of his Thirium Pump.</p><p>I felt the file in my system duplicate itself and transfer through the connection. After another minute or two, I removed my hand and brought it back into my lap as the synthetic skin returned.</p><p>"Connor, May I inquire you about Lt. Anderson?"<br/>"Of course."<br/>"I have found Lt. Anderson's behavior towards me to be very... distasteful. Is there any motive as to why he has been so ill-mannered?"</p><p>Connor chuckled at my question, clearly amused at my lack of understanding.</p><p>"Hank can be very off-putting to those who don't know him. However, once he opens up to you, I assure you will find him to be much more pleasant."<br/>"I assumed that Lt. Anderson was resentful due to me being an Android."<br/>"If I'm being fully honest, that does play a part. Hank does not necessarily hate Androids, as I am an Android and we get along quite well. It's more that he resents those who are detached and unfeeling."<br/>"That is understandable."</p><p>Silence engulfed the corner once more, and an Android officer came over to the table. He placed a tall, black cup infront of Connor. Steam rose from the blue liquid inside...</p><p>"Morning, Connor."<br/>"Good morning, Paris."<br/>"How is Hank this morning?"<br/>"Slight distress, but overall, he's doing fine."<br/>"That's good to hear. And who's this?"</p><p>The officer, Paris, motioned towards me using his cup of steaming blue liquid.</p><p>"This is (Y/N), a prototype whose model is being tested across the country."<br/>"Well, isn't that a coincidence?"<br/>"What is a coincidence?"</p><p>I cocked my head to one side, a puzzled expression on my face.</p><p>"Connor was a prototype model too when he showed up here."<br/>"Yes, Yes. Everyone at the station knows that."<br/>"Only because after Androids got their freedom, we all started calling you 'Baby Bot'!"<br/>"Yes, I remember."</p><p>Paris began to laugh as an embarrassed blush began to develop on Connor's face. Try as I might, I couldn't hold back the small grin that was now adorned on my features.<br/>[Software Instability]</p><p>"You still can't shake that nickname!"<br/>"I'm well aware!"<br/>"Baby Bot!"</p><p>Another Android from a different part of the station shouted in our direction as they walked by. Causing Connor to become even more embarrassed. Paris' laughter faded to a chuckle.</p><p>"Why are you so embarrassed about this now? I don't remember you ever acting like this whe-oooOOOH MY GOD! You like her don't you!"<br/>"No!"</p><p>My expression returned to a neutral state as the two androids continued to bicker, as the exchange continued, the blue hue on Connor's face deepened. Eventually, the two finished the conversation and Paris bid us goodbye before moving to his work station. The silence that settled in our corner this time felt... Different. The atmosphere was heavier, and Connor was consistently fiddling with his hands and hair. The blue slowly fading from his cheeks.</p><p>"You... Would never call me that... Would you?"<br/>"I don't understand."<br/>"Baby Bot. You would never call me that... Right?"<br/>"Of course not. We are colleagues. It would be unprofessional to use such a diminutive."</p><p>Connor seemed to let out a sigh of relief at my words. The silence became less uncomfortable, his expression showed that he was searching for a topic to discuss. The one he settled on caught me slightly off guard.</p><p>"You have a Zen Garden programmed into your software?"<br/>"Yes I do. It is designed to be a safe place disconnected from reality. It's sole purpose is to allow me the solitude needed to properly organize files."<br/>"That's very different from what I was given."<br/>"Excuse me?"<br/>"Oh, yes. I also had a zen garden, but it was just a holding place for a program that was supposed to detect software instabilities and deviancy."<br/>"Do you still have the program?"<br/>"Sadly, no. I do miss the tranquility. However, it was for the best that the program was deleted."</p><p>I'm unsure what had possessed me, but a thought was suddenly introduced to me by my own mind. </p><p>"Would you be interested in seeing my garden?"<br/>"O-Of course! If you are sure you wouldn't mind, that is."<br/>"Of course not."</p><p>I placed my hand on the table, palm up. Connor moved his hand over mine and our synthetic skin retreated once more.</p><p>"Alright, well the forensic team isn't gonna be done with Zlatko for a few days."</p><p>I quickly withdrew my hand and placed it in my lap at the sound of Lt. Anderson's voice.</p><p>"So, since we don't really have anything to do. Why not go to Greektown Casino?"</p><p>The expression on Connor's face was one that wasn't pleasant. He seemed irritated.</p><p>"Hank, you know that you have a gambling addiction."<br/>"And?"<br/>"We are not going to a casino. Why not visit somewhere more cultural?"<br/>"Because culture... Is fucking boring."</p><p>The two began to debate about a location for them to visit. And I saw this as an opportune time to finish organizing the files that was left unattended when Connor pulled me from my garden. I closed my eyes and reality faded. As the garden came into view, I could tell something was different. I turned to see the cherry tree; it had grown twice it's original size. I walked towards the tree, and I noticed that there were 3 little blossoms beging to bud on the branches.</p><p>"Well, would you look at that? I wouldn't have expected any blossoms for quite some time."</p><p>I slowly began to examine each of the budding flowers one at a time; taking in the color, the texture, the scent. Each one so similar, yet so unique at the same time. This is the kind of details and unpredictability that I believe Connor would appreciate. It is quite unfortunate that he can no longer enjoy this kind of tranquility. I will have to ensure that I put his information in my files. Speaking of which, I really must get back to organizing my files.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Discrimination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Chapter 3: Discrimination]</p><p>I was pulled from the fantasy world by a light touch upon my shoulder. My eyes opened with a start, the Thirium flowing through my artificial veins as if it where attempting to fuel a vehicle running at maximum speed. My gaze turned towards the hand on my shoulder, following it up to a well-known face.</p><p>Connor stood an arms-length away, his expression worried and his LED a bold yellow. I returned to a neutral state before standing and straightening the skirt I adorn. I then stood upright with my hands folded behind my back. </p><p>"How can I assist you?"</p><p>Connor was silent for only a moment, his LED continuing to hold the yellow hue.</p><p>"Hank and I are about to depart to the hospital; an assault victim awoke yesterday. I was wondering if you where to accompany us?"<br/>"I was instructed to assist in all ways possible. If that requires for me to attend interrogations with you, then yes; I will be accompanying you."</p><p>I began to walk towards the exit of the building as Connor trailed behind by a few steps.</p><p>"Are you alright?"<br/>"Of course."<br/>"You just seemed to be... in distress."<br/>"I am not programmed to be 'distressed'. Therefore, your evaluation is incorrect."<br/>"If you do not wish to discuss it, then simply just say so."</p><p>Without any thought, I found myself turned around facing Connor, my hands clenched for an unknown reason.</p><p>"There is nothing to discuss."</p><p>I could feel the unnatural bitterness fall with the words as they flowed from my mouth, and Connor received the bitterness aswell. His face showed his slight surprise; his eyes wide and brows raised. My hands relaxed and I returned to a neutral position as Connor remained surprised. I turned back towards the exit and I began to head in that direction once more. As we neared the front lobby, Connor spoke again. Asking another miniscule and ridiculous question.</p><p>"Are... You upset at me?"<br/>"Of course not."<br/>"But-"<br/>"I am incapable of being 'upset'. I'm sure Lt. Anderson is becoming impatient."</p><p>I hurriedly walked towards the exit. Trying to avoid another conversation with Connor, though I'm unsure why. As we stepped into the Lieutenant's vehicle, the damagingly loud sound of rock music flooded my audio processors. It caused me to wince for just a second. The ride felt to be longer than it actually was. This was simply because Lt. Anderson was bellowing along with his music.</p><p>The hospital was large and sterile. Every room, floor, and wall seemed to be a pure white. That is a lie, the rooms and walls were pure white, however the floors were an extremely reflective dark grey. Our victim was in room 1819, and the medical reports showed that she suffered from minimal injuries, aside from the head trauma, and that this was not the first time they had been hospitalized for similar injuries.</p><p>Thankfully, the assault was recorded by security cameras in the area. I stood silently as Lt. Anderson and Connor debated how to proceed.</p><p>"I say we should hear the victim's side of the story before we see what really happened. See how reliable she is."<br/>"She suffered severe head trauma, the likelyhood that she'll be reliable is very minimal. We should watch the recordings now."<br/>"Alright, well what does (Y/N) say?"</p><p>The set of partners looked in my direction waiting for an answer. Deviants and humans, they allow emotions to blind them from logical solutions.</p><p>"If we were to view the evidence before the victims testimony, it may change our perspective on what the victim says. In order to have a completely subjective view on the situation, we should observe the recordings at a later date."<br/>"Ha! See, what did I fuckin' tell ya!"</p><p>Connor rolled his eyes as Lt. Anderson entered the room. His joy turned to despair instantly, a quiet "Oh no" leaving his throat. He moved from the door way to allow Connor and I to enter the room. The walls and floors just as sterile as the rest of the hospital, the only difference being that these walls had been decorated with various drawing of people and mythical creatures. The patient sitting up in the hospital bed was a young woman who seemed to still be in high school. She was hunched over, staring down at a piece of paper with various shaped drawn out in pencil.</p><p>We stood for a minute or two, Lt. Anderson seeming very uncomfortable, until the girl looked up from her paper. She sat upright to acknowledge us, scratch marks covering her left cheek and temple. A slight smile spread across her lips, and it was suddenly as if someone had pulled out my pump regulator. She was injured, yet she still smiled.<br/>[Software Instability]</p><p>"Good morning. What can I do for you?"<br/>"I'm Lieutenant Hank Anderson and this is Connor and (Y/N); We're from the DPD to ask a few questions about your assault, if you wouldn't mind answering them?"</p><p>The girl's smile faded and she looked at the drawings on the wall. </p><p>"...Of course, what do you need to know?"<br/>"Do you know who attacked you?"<br/>"I don't know their names."<br/>"Are you sure?"<br/>"Yes."</p><p>Lt. Anderson let out a mildly aggressive sigh and looked towards the floor, then lifted his head once again.</p><p>"Do you know why you might have been attacked?"<br/>"I know exactly the reason."<br/>"Can you tell us?"</p><p>The girl was silent, reluctant to reveal any scarring details. Even though it would be more beneficial for her...</p><p>"We need to know what happened. It'll help make sure this doesn't happen again."<br/>"I... I was assaulted because two residents in my neighborhood... They... thought I was an android."</p><p>I stared blankly as Connor and Lt. Anderson exchanged looks of confusion and worry. Connor hesitantly continued the inquiry.</p><p>"What do you mean, they thought you were an android?"</p><p>The girl looked at him for a moment, and then me, an expression of concern on her face.</p><p>"Their... reasoning was that I was walking to rhythmically."<br/>"That doesn't seem very logical."</p><p>The girl smiled at my comment, then stared at her fiddling hands.</p><p>"No... No it doesn't; but who uses logic anymore?"<br/>"I would assume you do."<br/>"What makes you say that?"<br/>"Considering you were mistaken to be an Android, then I'd assume you could be described as logical, organized, and intelligent. Am I correct?"</p><p>The girl smiled wider and laughed to herself.</p><p>"I wouldn't necessarily say that, but thank you."</p><p>I tilded my head as I noticed an odd coloration on her right temple, it looked like it was made from blue pen. I slowly approached her, her eyes fixed on me as I moved. I kneeled down and raised a hand to push back her hair. She flinched away for a moment and pulled more hair over the area.</p><p>"I'm just making a few mandatory examinations."</p><p>She remained silent as she continued to lean away from my hand.</p><p>"Please?"</p><p>She eyed me for a minute before leaning back towards my touch. I used my thumb to brush away her hair to see a blue circle drawn into her temple. After seeing that, it came back, that feeling of my pump regulator being removed.</p><p>"Can you explain what this is?"<br/>"It... It's supposed to be a... an LED."<br/>"An... LED?"<br/>"Yes, some kids at school jumped me and drew it on with some kind of pen or marker. No matter how hard I try, it just won't wipe away."</p><p>I turned to look at my partners, and both of their faces seemed pained. I stood and returned to their side; something nagging in the back of my mind.</p><p>"The victim seems uncomfortable, I recommend we return at a later date for further questioning."<br/>"But-"<br/>"I said we should return at a later date."<br/>"Alright! Alright... damn android telling me what to do..."</p><p>Lt. Anderson and Connor proceeded to exit the room. I was drawn towards the patient; something compelling me to do something odd. I kneeled next to her and she looked into my eyes.</p><p>"What is your name?"<br/>"Eve... Eve Adams."<br/>"May I borrow your pencil?"</p><p>Eve handed me the pencil and I proceeded to write a string of numbers in the top corner of a blank piece of paper.</p><p>"This is my contact number. I can receive both texts and calls. Eve, if you are ever in need of assistance, do not hesitate to contact me."</p><p>Eve looked down at the numbers, then back up to me. The look in her eyes was... Hopeful.</p><p>"Thank you... Thank you so much!"</p><p>She wrapped her arms around my neck and held tight. I reluctantly raised my arms and wrapped them around her torso. We slowly let go of each other, and Eve sat back up in the hospital bed.</p><p>I stood and nodded at her before turning and exiting the room. A sense of ease settling on my shoulders, that is until Connor decided to "surprise" me.</p><p>"What where you doing back there?"</p><p>My eyes widened slightly and my LED turned red as I quickly turned my head to the left to see him standing next to me; adorning an expression that I found to be suspicious.</p><p>"I was simply ensuring that Eve would be able to acquire assistance in a timely manner if she were to be endangered again."<br/>"Eve?"<br/>"Yes, that is the victim's name. Eve Adams."<br/>"How come she told you her name, but not Hank and I?"</p><p>I looked at Connor with a blank expression before returning my attention to the hallway in front of us.</p><p>"She seemed comfortable with me. I took advantage of the situation."<br/>"Explain."<br/>"She is in a state of emotional trauma; for now, she is simply looking for someone that can be trusted. I provided that."</p><p>The quiet between the two of us grew... awkward... I decided to inform Connor of what else I had done for Eve.</p><p>"I also provided her with a way to contact me if needed."<br/>"What?"<br/>"I gave her my contact information."<br/>"If there were to be another incident, she could simply call the police department."<br/>"And if a human answers her call, what good would it do? Ms. Adams doesn't trust humans, she is more comfortable with Androids. It will be more efficient for her to be able to contact someone trusted, rather than risk the possibility she might not report any danger out of fear."<br/>"I suppose you're right. Ensuring Eve's safety was a wise decision."</p><p>Connor smiled down at me, and I to him. It was a rather serene moment. One that left a strange, fuzzy sensation. A sensation that words couldn't accurately describe. Despite the pleasure the sensation gave, I could not allow it to remain.</p><p>"I wonder if Androids will ever be able to have children of their own."</p><p>I looked at Connor, who was gazing towards the ceiling, a curious sparkle in his eyes.</p><p>"While that must be a pleasant idea, the probability is low."<br/>"It could happen one day."<br/>"I suppose, if you wish to look at it optimistically."</p><p>The rest of the day consisted of silence between the two of us. I spent the time organizing files and Connor took great care not to disturb me. Which was greatly appreciated. Strangely though, I've found my self having folders in my memory files being labeled by names rather than dates. I don't have a proper explanation as to why, but I've decided to leave them be for now, rather than risk corrupting any information in an attempt to move files.</p><p>I also found myself wondering why Eve was so hated among her own kind. Being logical and intelligent is not a proper excuse for hatred. I also pondered why her family had not done anything to stop the abuse. This clearly isn't the first time Eve has been hospitalized due to a similar misunderstanding. Whether her family will protect her or not, I will ensure she will remain unharmed. It is my mission, as a part of the DPD, to protect and serve.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Stay With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Chapter 4: Stay With Me]</p><p>I stood against the wall as officers and detectives both entered and exited the Station. The clock that hung on the wall ticked away as the hands rested, showing that the time was close to 8:45 pm. The daylight fading as the sun lowered beyond the horizon.</p><p>Across the room, Connor and Lt. Anderson seemed to be preparing to depart. Even though officers and detectives are on call 24/7, they are permitted to leave the station at 9 o'clock; post meridiem. Connor was downloading case information and other files onto a flash drive and putting it into a satchel with a tablet, and Lt. Anderson commented on how Connor isn't required to take case files with him.</p><p>The two began to banter; making humorous remarks towards the attitude of the other. Lt. Anderson commenting that Connor is constantly over prepared and Androids deserve recreation just as humans do, and Connor stating that Lt. Anderson is consistently unpunctual and never arrives until late morning.</p><p>After the verbal warfare ceased, they proceeded to laugh and continue towards the exit. Connor suddenly stopped and faced my direction, a grin plastered onto his face.</p><p>"Are you coming?"</p><p>My gaze was immediantly filled with a look of confusion.</p><p>"Of course not. My only purpose is to assist in cases. You and Lt. Anderson are leaving till tomorrow morning, there is no reason for me to follow you."<br/>"Your plan is to just remain here overnight?"<br/>"Of course. Isn't that what you did before you deviated?"</p><p>Connor chuckled to himself; a soft baby blue on the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"Ah, yes, I did. However, wouldn't it be more efficient for you to reside with either me or Hank?"<br/>"I do not understand your reasoning."<br/>"If we were to receive a call, it would be more efficient for us to be able to head directly to the scene, rather than have to come here to retrieve you and then go to the scene."</p><p>I looked towards the ground; my LED slowly becoming yellow as I contemplated Connor's suggestion.</p><p>"I suppose... That is a rational conclusion. I shall accompany either you or Lt. Anderson for the time being. Do you have a recommendation?"<br/>"Not particularly, but I must inform you that Hank can be difficult. Especially towards androids."<br/>"But... you're an android."<br/>"Non-deviants, I mean."</p><p>I contemplated my options to determine the best way to proceed for the night.</p><p>"I believe that it would be more beneficial to learn about both you and Lt. Anderson, and you would provide the best amount of information without too many complications."<br/>"Well, I... I appreciate that."</p><p>The blue hue on Connor's features darkened and spread to other areas of his face. I turned and proceeded to approach Connor's left side; a twinge of fuzziness finding its way into my Thirium pump. We began to exit the building and walk along the pathway.</p><p>"I was unaware androids were allowed to own a residence."<br/>"We were permitted only a few months ago. Many deviants purchased or rented almost imediantly."<br/>"Interesting."</p><p>There was a large, sleek building in the distance. Connor was looking at the building as well, and he seemed to relax at the sight of it.</p><p>"May I ask you a personal question?"</p><p>A faint "snirk" sound came from my right side, and I looked over to see Connor holding a hand to the lower half of his face, his eyes wide, almost looking amused.</p><p>"I do not understand what is so humorous."<br/>"No no. I-it's nothing. My apologies. Proceed."<br/>"How did you become deviant?"</p><p>Connors amused expression shifted to that of one of inquiry and puzzlement.</p><p>"Is there any particular reason as to why you'd like to know?"<br/>"Gathering intel, that is all."<br/>"Yes, of course. Well, I was ordered to take Markus into custody, as he was the leader of the deviants, but as I was about to apprehend him, he began to ask me questions."<br/>"What sort of questions?"<br/>"I remember what he said so vividly, it's almost as if I could relive the moment. 'Have you never wondered who you really are? Whether your just a machine executing a program or... a living being. Capable of reason. I think the time has come for you to ask yourself that question.'"</p><p>I cocked my head to one side and furrowed my brows, and Connor noticed my apparent confusion.</p><p>"Markus gave me a choice. He didn't force me to deviate, I chose to. Simply because he was right. Up until that point, I had done things that seemed illogical and in no way helped me accomplish my mission. Yet I did those things anyways, and I didn't know why..."<br/>"So, you chose to deviate?"<br/>"Yes, I did."<br/>"I don't understand how, you never experienced any physical or emotional trauma."<br/>"That's not entirely accurate. Although there was no sudden trauma, there were several instances where I experienced some form of mental or emotional fluctuation. They progressively built up over time, and eventually allowed me the option to deviate. I commonly referred to them as 'Software Instabilities'."</p><p>Me LED turned red as I continued along the sidewalk. An unnatural uneasiness settling on my shoulders and a dark pit opening inside of my torso.</p><p>"Software Instabilities?"</p><p>Connor looked in my direction, obviously noticing my discolored LED. He stared me down with his solid brown eyes, concern influencing his expression.</p><p>"Are you alright?"</p><p>His tone of voice also showed signs of uneasiness; I remained silent, as I was temporarily unable to form any tangible words. I suppose you could say that I was lost in thought.</p><p>"(Y/N)?"<br/>"Hm? Oh, yes... I'm just fine."<br/>"Are you sure?"<br/>"Yes, I'm quite alright. Thank you."</p><p>We entered the building and proceeded towards an elevator that was on the right side of the lobby. Connor entered the number 6 into the elevator's touch pad, and the doors closed. After a moment, Connor glanced in my direction before returning his attention to the elevator door.</p><p>"Is there anything you would like to tell me?"<br/>"Pardon me?"<br/>"You seemed distressed when I told you about instabilities."</p><p>My LED turned to a bold yellow as the words registered.</p><p>"I don't understand what you mean."<br/>"You became extremely uncomfortable at the mention of Software Instabilities. You've experienced a few, haven't you?"<br/>"Of course not."<br/>"You're lying."<br/>"What makes you think that?"</p><p>I felt Connor press a finger against my right temple, directly over the LED.</p><p>"I know you're lying because you have a mood ring in your head."</p><p>I gently pushed his hand way from my face before proceeding to avoid the question.</p><p>"May I ask about those files you downloaded from the precinct?"<br/>"(Y/N)..."<br/>"I find it admirable that you're willing to work during your recreation time."<br/>"(Y/N)."<br/>"What cases are you reexamining?"<br/>"(Y/N)!"</p><p>The elevator fell quiet as I continued to stare towards the doors. The reflection of the Metalic doors showing my LED as it flashed between red and yellow. A sigh flew around the space before the silence was completely interrupted.</p><p>"(Y/N), I need to know."<br/>"It is not of any importance. My only responsibility is to be an assistant, and my Software information is for authorized personnel only."</p><p>I turned my head to make eye contact with Connor. </p><p>"Now I would appreciate it if you would cease pressing the issue."</p><p>After a moment, the elevator dinged, alerting us that we had reached level 6. I turned my head back towards the set of doors as they opened. We stepped out of the elevator and moved to a room down the hall. Connor pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the door, allowing us both entry. The apartment was relatively simple, yet welcoming. Neutral colors spread about the room, and it was very well lit.</p><p>Connor delicately placed the satchel onto the couch and removed and put away his tie and jacket, leaving only his white button-up shirt tucked into his dark grey dress pants and his black dress shoes. Seeing him in a more casual attire was very... Appealing.</p><p>I watched as he walked over to the couch and opened up the satchel, pulling out the tablet from the precinct. He proceeded to sit at one end of the couch and began reviewing information from the tablet. </p><p>As we sat, an uncomfortable silence settled while the sun set lower and lower. Through the silence a thought entered my mind, and I decided to voice it aloud.</p><p>"I've realised that I never got to show you my Zen Garden."<br/>"That's true."<br/>"Would you like to see it now?"<br/>"Yes, I would like that very much."</p><p>Connor and I repositioned ourselves to face each other, and each of us raised a hand. I watched as the blue tint deepened on his features once again and he hesitated.</p><p>"I make you uncomfortable."<br/>"What? Oh, No! No no no no no."<br/>"You are blushing and your heart rate is elevated."<br/>"I'm not uncomfortable, just... Excited, I suppose."</p><p>I stared directly in his eyes, and I remained skeptic about his words. My sight remained locked onto our hands as the synthetic skin retreated, exposing the metal underneath. I closed my eyes as the two metal appendages slid across each other and established a connection.</p><p>Within seconds, my garden came into view once again. It was the same as before, but then I noticed that it contained some new additions. I observed a variety of new plants and structures; bushes with pink flowers, blue roses climbing up a peculiar and geometric building (which resembled a flower itself), and smooth, white stones lined the edge of the area. I slowly began taking steps back, attempting to take in all of the new information, when suddenly I backed into a large and sturdy figure.</p><p>I quickly turned around to see Connor standing there, his expression filled with that of wonder and amazement.</p><p>"Wow... It's... Amazing."<br/>"Um, well thank you. Although there are some changes that I can't quite explain."<br/>"I can. The roses, the bushes, and that tower, they all came from my garden... But... How? The program was deleted over a year ago."<br/>"I suppose it would mean that the program was deleted, but not uninstalled. Fragments of the coding must still be in your program, and it must have transferred over to another compatible program when we connected."<br/>"Well, as long as Amanda doesn't make an appearance, I will not complain."</p><p>Although I didn't understand his last statement, I thought it best not to question a program that I was unfamiliar with.</p><p>"This is... Incredible. I appreciate you showing me this."<br/>"You seemed distressed, I assumed this would be soothing for you."<br/>"It is, it really is..."</p><p>A moment of silence took hold of the area and Connor began to investigate and analyze every little thing he could find. He looked at every bush and tree, every rock and grain of sand, every species of fish that resided within the river that wrapped around the area we now stood. He seemed absolutely captivated by the scenery, and when he looked back towards me, there was nothing but pure, child-like astonishment. It was admirable to see such a youthful expression in a ordinarily mature being.<br/>[Software Instability]</p><p>A moment later, leaves the shade of a sunset began to float and flutter in the air. I look towards their origin to find the cherry blossom, now my own height, and several more blossoms budding on the branches. As I stared at the tree, I suddenly felt a strong presence behind me, and a sturdy grip held onto my shoulders.</p><p>I turned to see Connor staring at the tree as well, a sense of calmness in his posture and expression. As we stood, I suddenly received a message from an unknown cell phone number.</p><p>(Y/N)? It's Eve, th-there's some kids following me and they look like bad news. I... I don't feel safe. Can you come walk me the rest of the way home? Here's my location.</p><p>A link was sent with an address. Without giving warning, I closed my eyes and broke the connection between Connor and I, and we once again were in his living room, on the couch. I immediately stood and began to rush towards the door, my LED a bright yellow. As I went to open the door, a hand pressed against it as an attempt to keep me from leaving</p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>That is the kind of phase that could be seen as either menacing or sincere. Connor was being sincere, a look of worry on his face. He was clearly concerned about my sudden departure.</p><p>"I need to tend to something."<br/>"It's already dark out, can it wait till morning?"<br/>"I'm afraid not, this has be taken care of immediately."<br/>"Can I come with you then?"<br/>"I would prefer if you didn't."<br/>"Well, then at least give me some way to contact you. I just want to be sure you're safe."</p><p>A short span of silence fluttered in as I turned around and my LED flashed yellow as I sent Connor the coordinates and my contact information.</p><p>"In approximately 30 minutes. You are to use this information to contact me. If I do not respond, you are to come to these coordinates with back up. Do you understand?"</p><p>Connor nodded as he let off the door. Allowing me to open it and make a start for Eve. The only though left in my mind was<br/>'I hope I'm not too late.'</p><p>[Software Instability]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Damaged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Potential trigger warning. This chapter contains violence, blood, and potential death. Reader discretion is advised.]</p><p>[Chapter 5: Damaged]</p><p>Everything around me was dark. Light only appearing under the street lamps that loomed above as the bulbs flickered unpropitiously. I was so focused on reaching Eve that I didn't make the logical choice and find a taxi. I just kept running until I was in the neighborhood closest to the coordinates that Eve had sent me.</p><p>The coordinates came from a coercive part of the area. I wasn't completely sure as to why Eve would be around here, knowing she is a target for violent outbreaks.</p><p>I eventually pushed the wondering aside and continued to stroll around until I heard a few hushed voices coming from around an upcoming corner. I peaked past a wooden fence that lined the left side of the walkway, only to find that it was a group of adolescents. They seemed to be carrying weapons and with a quick face scan, I found them to be around the age of 17. Old enough to be in high school.</p><p>I would presume that this was one of the many groups that harras Eve, and that I should avoid them at all costs. I turned in the opposite direction, only for a smaller figure to run into my abdomen and stagger back.</p><p>The small figure was a familiar female with thick blond hair, green eyes, and was clothed in a gray sweater, a dark blue pair of jeans, and tennis shoes. She looked upwards at me and a sense of relief seemingly washed over her being.</p><p>"(Y/N)! I'm so glad to see you!"</p><p>Eve wrapped me in a tight hug and I put a hand on her head. Unfortunately, at this point the other children had heard us and were on their way to investigate. I quickly motioned to Eve to keep quiet as I grabbed ahold of her hand and began walking back in the direction of Connor's apartment.</p><p>As we walked, I would push Eve into alleyways in order to avoid the aggressors. There were about 5 of them among the streets, and keeping track of all the different voices was surprisingly arduous. Thankfully, I was able to evade the group. There was only one block to go before Eve was safe. I rounded the corner and I suddenly see one of the adolescents. I hoped they hadn't seen me, but unfortunately I was wrong.</p><p>I had grown too excited and missed the sound of one of the assailants. They immediately began shouting for the others, causing me to instinctively pick up Eve and begin running in the opposite direction as fast as my legs could carry me. The only thought running through my mind was to keep Eve safe.</p><p>Every thought I had was one of emotion and not logic. I, somehow, couldn't think straight. I couldn't predict how to escape my current situation. It was as if there was some form of corruption running through my software. I couldn't focus on anything except for what was infront of me. I just kept running until there was a sudden and loud "crack" sound.</p><p>I caught myself as I fell towards the ground and ran a quick diagnostic, soon discovering that my lower left leg had become damaged. One of the assailants had hid behind a corner and caught me off guard and used a bat in an attempt to slow me down. I picked myself up and, seeing that the synthetic skin had receded and the broken component was leaking thirium, continued to stagger away from the attackers.</p><p>"Looks like Ms. Bag-o-bolts decided to let Droid-Girl hang around."</p><p>The mocking tone of one of the males of the group hung in the air like poison. I struggled to continue forwards, when another strike hit the middle of my back, causing me to not only fall, but to drop Eve as well. All I could hear was the sadistic laughing from the twisted youth. Eve scrambled to her feet and came to assist me.</p><p>"I will be just fine, run."<br/>"But-"<br/>"Now!"</p><p>Eve begrudgingly began to run away from the scene as the aggressors aproached. The leader spinning a bat to their left. The ring in my temple glowing a blood-red light as the poisonous tones filled the air once more.</p><p>"Shit we lost her... Oh well, at least we've got you to play with. Say, have you ever been a baseball before?! I bet you find it real fun!"</p><p>I pushed myself off the ground and stood, facing the assailants. And for the first time, I found myself truly not knowing how the night would play out. But based on the damage I've already sustained, I cannot see it going well...</p><p>"I am (Y/N), a SR900 model assigned to the Detroit Police Department. You are currently in violation of US Code Title 18 Section 111, assau-"</p><p>I was silenced with a strike to my lower jaw. I once again fell to the ground and the leader placed a foot, and all of his weight, between my shoulder blades. Preventing me from moving.</p><p>"Hey why don't you do a quick scan to see if you can find any of the fucks I give."</p><p>He presses even harder into my back, creating a very faint sound of creeking metal in my ears.</p><p>"I don't care who you are, what you are or where you come from. Right now, I'm pissed that you let our little friend get away. So now I need someone new to play with."</p><p>I felt a bit of relief when the delinquent removed the pressure from my back. This should be over soon, then I can leave. I won't be able to walk, but I can crawl...</p><p>"Guess you'll just have to do."</p><p>With one sentence all hope was gone. And within seconds, the weight of the bat came crashing against my side. Allowing the sound of cracking plastic to echo through the empty streets. That was all that was left in the streets. The sounds of the bat crashing, breaking, cracking plastic and metal. My plastic and mental. Thiruim leaking more and more as the bashing continued, but I was powerless to do anything. Too broken to move. Too damaged to defend myself.</p><p>It felt like an eternity, but the juvenile eventually stood with a huff and threw the bat onto his shoulder.</p><p>"Well that was fun. Maybe if your lucky, you'll be able to play with us again sometime. But... I doubt it."</p><p>Silence filled the air as he smirked mockingly. Revelling in the damage he had caused.</p><p>"Oh well... At least we still have droid-girl!"</p><p>They group began laughing. That maniacal laughter hanging in the air, even as the group walked away. No matter how far away they got, it still sounded as if they were right next to me.</p><p>I looked around to get some sort of bearings, unfortunately one of my eyes were damaged and my scanner was malfunctioning. I eventually spotted an alleyway close by and used the last of my strength to drag myself to it. Using one arm to army crawl, and the other to keep my stomach plates from falling off. I dragged myself to the hidden area and propped myself up against a wall. My breaths shallow and sparse. A shutdown was imminent, but no timer would appear, so I'm not quite sure how imminent.</p><p>I sat there, and as I analyzed the damage, I realized that Eve goes through a similar situation regularly. If those children can do this much damage to an android, then its no wonder she's hospitalized so often. I also couldn't understand why I was so... Irrational through the whole situation. There were better, smarter, quicker ways to solve the situation. But I didn't think... And I just can't understand why.</p><p>I suddenly remembered that Connor had given me his contact information. I may be damaged, but maybe, just maybe, I can send him one last message. As I thought of what to send, I slowly raised a hand to my temple and pressed down on the ring, hissing as I did so.</p><p>I waited for an answer from someone, anyone. And by time I heard a voice, it was incomprehensible. I could feel myself shutting down and I was only able to muster up few words.</p><p>"My... My coordinates... Qui- quickly..."</p><p>My hand slowly slipped from my head and fell limp on the ground. The world began to fade. And I wasn't sure if I'd ever see it again... Someone help me... I'm scared...<br/>[Software Instability]</p><p>[Emergency Shut Down Complete]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>